A New Tale
by orlisnjangel4ever
Summary: Post RotK The Ring has been reforged! This is the tale of an elf madien protecting the White City with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli...my first fanfic!
1. Default Chapter

A/N Hi everyone! I'm Veronica and this is my first fanfic! Enjoy! (Please be merciful with reviews!)

**Prologue**

The Ring has be remade! It is the year 3022 and the remaining members of the Fellowship have joined together. Three new members have joinedto honor the original nine. Bellion is a Hobbit friend accompanying Sam to Mount Doom. Genumen is an advisor to King Eomer. Last is me, Meril, a friend of Legolas'. King Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and I are staying in Minas Tirith to defend against attack. This is my story...

A/N I own none of Tolkien's characters I own the main character. Please send reviews!

_Chapter 1_

** I **yelled in pain as an Orc arrow imbedded itself into the flesh of my right leg. I hurriedly unsheathed my curved blade. I saw Orcs falling down one by one with Elvish arrows protruding from their disgusting bodies. I saw a small circle form around Gimli the Dwarf. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Aragorn's glinting sword slicing through Orc flesh. I looked ahead of me, only to see more of the filthy creatures marching toward us. Even though I was fending off the other Orcs, I always kept an eye on the approaching army. I fought my way through the Orcs until I was standing next to Aragorn, King of Gondor.

"Where did they come from?" I shouted over the sound of metal hitting metal.

"Mordor." Gimli said trying to be funny in this battle. Apparently, he fought his way over because I was struggling with the Orc arrow in my leg.

"They came from the forest." Aragorn said slathering another Orc.

"But we were just in there!" I screamed. "How come we didn't see them?"

"Camouflage."Aragorn answered. That reminded me of Legolas. I tried desperately to find him with my Elven eyes, but to no avail. _'Oh no! This can't be' _I found Legolas on the ground with an arrow in his shoulder. I ran to him, killing every sorry, stupid beast that got in my way. An Orc was know standing above Legolas, who was on his knees with his head down. It raised his sword, but before his stroke fell, my sword cut his head from its shoulders. I got down on my knees just in time to catch Legolas. The last thing I remember is a sharp pain in the back of my head.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

I woke in a damp, dank cell. There was enough light spilling through the bars in the door for me to see a figure chained to the floor. I tried to move, but I was chained to the wall.

"Legolas!" I whispered. All of my energy seemed drained from me."Legolas!" I whispered again, but slightly louder. My energy was waning.

"Are...are you alright, Meril?" Legolas asked weakly. Those words used the prince's last ounce of energy. I wanted...no I needed to ask more questions, but just trying to stay awake had tired me. Just like Legolas, I fell into a feverish rest...

* * *

A/N-Oh! Darn the shortness and any of it in this world! Sorry ahead of time for the inconvenient shortness and repetitive beginnings and endings to the chapters. Ummm...Meril is said Mee-rill. My friends had a hard time saying that. Okay, responses!

.elfchicks: I haven't really thought about that...I guess I should have. I hope you liked this chapter.

.SeriouslyWrong: I hope this doesn't turn into a Mary-Sue. That would be...your going to kill me for this but..it would be seriously wrong. Don't hurt me!

.fanforlife: I am very happy that I have your attention. I hope I keep it 'cuz it is so cool.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter3**_

Struggling awake, I found that I was still trapped in the cell. Legolas was fitfully resting. We were both chained to the wall. His hair was matted to his face and his tunic hung in shreds off of his chest. I could see still tender whip marks all over his slender body. The wooden door creaked in its hinges. The orange light flooded into the chamber and stung my eyes. I looked up to see an Orc standing in the doorway. He clicked a key into the locks holding me to the wall. I fell with a thud. It grabbed me by my hair and pulled me onto my trembling legs. It lead me to a new, darker place...well, least he tried to.

After an abusive walk through the twisting corridors, we arrived at the new cell. I saw a man, clothed all in black, inside. The Orc left and shut the door, cackling. The man held a whip in his hands. It wasn't until it ripped off one of my sleeves did I notice that it had twigs tied to its frayed ends. He said something in a dark language, waited, and cracked the whip. It hit me across the face. He said the evil words again, but I still did nothing. This time it hit me across the chest. He repeated the same dark words and flicked the whip. A pain exploded in my stomach as it hit. I was in so much pain that I fell to the ground, my head hitting the wall...

* * *

A/N Yeah! A long chapter!

HpRoKs-Hi Maricela! Glad you like the story!

SierraLeone-Glad you found the story. I'm still writing and hope you are to.

SeriouslyWrong- Yes! I'm not going to be killed!...yet.

A/N2 This is dedicated to my reviewers 'cuz the chapter is actually long!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I was hoping that this would please my flam...I mean reviewers. It is longer! 'Thinking'

"talking". ONTO THE STORY!

Chap.4

It seemed that every time the door opened a different Orc came to our cell and took one of us away. And every time it was a new room that glistened with blood, even in the faint light. The entire fortress smelled of blood, pain...death. All of the walls dripped with blood and most of the small windows splattered with it. 'How many people have died here? Will it ever stop?'

There was always a noise even into the night. Someone screaming, an Orc cackling, even mine and Legolas' desperate moans. We had no idea how long we had been there, but we had been beaten so many agonizing times.

Rest was next to impossible. No matter how many times we tried, a noise or our own worries about ourselves and the others. We were afraid that they were taken or killed. We were afraid for Sam and Bellion were still alive. We were afraid that at any minute, we would be taken out but we would never return. We were alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I landed with a quiet yelp. 'Not again! They never let up!' The cell was large and glinted with weapons fresh with blood. It screamed death. My hands felt slimy. I looked and saw they were covered with someone's precious life liquid. The door creaked open and an Orc threw another person to the floor, Legolas. His face twisted in pain and his breathing was heavy and uneven.

"Two Elves, both from Mirkwood. Legolas Thranduilion, Prince of Greenwood the Great. And Meril Cylleruion. Am I correct?" a smooth voice said from the darkness. I could hardly lift my head and Legolas couldn't breathe. We had been beaten for countless hours and then hung on chains. We were expected to speak like nothing happened? "Answer worthless scum!" he said harshly. He was coming towards us. He was going to hurt us.

"Please...don't hurt us...anymore..." Legolas begged weakly and hoarsely.

"One of them can talk," he stated under his breath," now tell me, where is the Ring? I know you can tell me for you know who has it."

"We may...know who...who has it..but where it is...remains a mystery..." I forced myself to say.

"Oh so you can talk, too? Perfect. Now..." Before he finished his sentence, the door squeaked and an Orc interrupted.

"My lord, we have new ones. Two are halflings."

'Oh no! They've been caught!'I thought. "Sir, let us got to them...we will tellyou if it is truly them...we can make them give up the Ring."

He stopped to think, "I am usually not this merciful, but I will let you go to the halflings. Since you have been of slight use to me, you will have your freedom." he paused "It is a terrible shame to lose such fine Elves to give to Lord Dagoveren." He walked over to the creature at the door, "Escort them down to the halflings. They will identify them Afterwards, you will blidfold them and walk them to the middle of the fields, from there you will return." The thing left but returned with two more Orcs to transport us down to the Hobbits. We were almost free.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxA/N I said they would get longer and they have! I think...I want to say thank you to my reviewers...most of them. Thank you Maricela for making up such an evil name. I just ran through my packet and figured out what it means. In my little twisted world(and apparently Maricela's and my Elvish packet) it means "kill day." Thanks again to my reviewers. I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I rewrote the whole forth chapter. It will take a long time to update again because I still have to write the 5th chapter...For some info, you learn why Leggy( Sorry! Had to shorten it) went down and who Dagoveren is. Thanks for stickin' with me!

oblifiac


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Are the chapters getting better? longer? One thing, when I typed up the last chapter it was like 1:30 in the morning. The cause of WAY to much sugar and caffeine. The A/N was not meant to be offensive I was just really high on sugar. Okay, two things, I know Legolas wouldn't go down with just an arrow. I don't give anything away in answers. Sorry I wasn't clear about that. /thinking/ "talking" HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! YAY!

Our hands were bound with coarse ropes and we were then pulled to our feet. One Orc stood behind each of us and pushed us forward. Orcs lead Legolas and me down a slippery winding staircase. It was darker in this tunnel than any where we had been in the fortress. Behind, Legolas was struggling down the steps. I couldn't fathom why Legolas went down in battle. He was much too strong for one arrow. Something was seriously wrong.

An Orc pushed me to the side, walked up to a door, and unlocked. As it squealed opened, dark orange light filled part of the stairway, then it was swallowed by darkness. The room behind the door was more of a grand hall. There were no windows, no furniture. There was only a small desk nudged into the corner with an uncomfortable looking chair and an empty oak bookcase. It was still dark within the hall despite the fact that there were torches burning in their sconces.

"Get up filth!" spat one creature at Legolas, who had fallen heavily to his knees. He was panting from the effort of descending the stairs. I was not much doing much better. My leg pained terribly so I leaned heavily against the wall. I stared in pain as the thing pulled Legolas up by his blonde hair to his feet. Again, his fair face twisted in pain as he fell back against the wall. /Stop! Please just stop! We've already been through enough pain/

"Bring the Halflings." shouted our tormentor. In the faint light, I could see the man clearly. He wore black Elvish robes. He had black eyes and a long, hollow face. He had slender, long fingers that made his hand stretched. Another door opened farther down. Two more Orcs entered with two Halflings. It wasn't until the creatures got closer that I realized who the struggling forms were. It was Merry and Pippin.

A/N- Sooooo? Did ya like it? I worked really hard on it and I am already working on Chapter 6. Please leave nice reviews…OO! Can you leave suggestions for a new title…I hate the one I made up. Thanks! Navaer!


End file.
